


the heat between us

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Scott and Isaac get high together. Involving shotgunning and sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heat between us

 Scott only just manages to hide his smile when his mum tells him she'll be pulling a night shift. He doesn't need her to get suspicious and it isn't like he's going to be throwing a party. He just hasn't had any time alone with Isaac since they got together, unless he counts that time they made out in the woods, but nobody is ever really alone there.

He listens to his mum's car pull away and he doesn't even have to pick up his phone. Scott thinks that Isaac was probably waiting for her to leave, because there's a tap on his bedroom window as soon as she's out of earshot.

Scott would complain and tell Isaac that he's allowed to use the door, but it isn't as if it's just him, or even just the werewolves. Stiles had been using his bedroom window as an entry point for as long as he could remember.

So Scott just opens the window and helps Isaac through, pulling him down onto his bed and in for a hungry kiss. It's nice to get some time alone, away from the pack. Erica never stops smirking when they are together.

Isaac looks around at Scott's room, taking everything in. Scott loves how curious he is, how he just likes to observe. Scott and Stiles jump straight in, feet first and usually regret it later, but Isaac is someone who hangs back and waits and notices everything. He looks at the tin that Scott keeps obscured behind his bedside lamp.

The tin used to contain a grooming kit that Scott had gotten for Christmas one year, so his mom never has a reason to look inside it and she only has a human sense of smell, so she doesn't notice anything the way that Isaac does.

Between kissing and rolling around on the bed, Scott caches Isaac sneaking looks at the tin. Although the bite changed him a considerable amount, Isaac is still quiet most of the time.

“You can ask, you know,” Scott says.

Isaac frowns in confusion but then Scott grabs the tin and holds it out to him.

“Oh, uh...” Isaac starts. “Well I was wondering if it was what I think it is.”

“Probably,” Scott says.

“I didn't know you did that,” Isaac says, nervously.

“Is it a problem?” 

Isaac shakes his head and looks down at his hands.

“Uh no, it isn't. I just...”

“Do you want to try it?” Scott asks.

Eventually, Isaac nods so Scott opens the tin. The pungent smell of the weed fills the air and Scott realises just how long it has been since he last smoked.

He doesn't really like to do it alone, it isn't as fun, but he hasn't had time to get together with Stiles, either.

Isaac stares at the tin and Scott can tell he's nervous. He doesn't even need superhuman senses for that.

“We don't have to if you don't want to,” Scott says but Isaac shakes his head.

“I want to,” he says. “I just... show me how you do it.”

Scott grins and takes one of the papers out. Isaac follows his every move as he loads the paper, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. When everything is tight enough, he rolls the paper up, flicking one side under before licking the adhesive strip and sealing it.

“C'mon,” Scott says, picking up a lighter and opening his window.

The two of them climb out onto the roof, pressing their backs against the wall of Scott's room.

“I don't... I've never -” Isaac starts but Scott shakes his head and stops him.

“Don't worry,” he says. “I promise I wont laugh at you.”

Scott isn't sure if it is a promise that he'll be able to keep. He remembers the first time he and Stiles had gotten high together. They had coughed and spluttered and they both hadn't been able to stop laughing.

Scott places the joint between his lips and flicks the flint of the lighter and lights it. Isaac is so close that the flame illuminates his face as Scott lets it lick at the end of the joint. He inhales, drawing the fire up the paper and then sucks in the cold night air. Isaac's eyes are still on him when he exhales, his nose wrinkling up from the smell. Scott takes another toke, inhaling deeply, before offering it to Isaac. 

Isaac takes it tentatively, looking down at it before copying Scott's previous actions. It takes a second for him to start coughing.

“Fuck,” he wheezes. “Fuck, it's hot.”

Scott smiles and takes it back, waiting for Isaac to catch his breath before pulling him in close.

“Come here,” he says. “Open your mouth.”

Isaac frowns but parts his lips as Scott takes another deep drag of the joint. He keeps it in as long as he can, before moving closer to Isaac, pressing their lips together and exhaling into his mouth.

“Better?: Scott asks when Isaac exhales.

“Yeah... it took the heat away,” Isaac says.

Scott grins and takes another lazy drag. He exhales into Isaac's open mouth again, licking at his lips. When Isaac exhales again, he takes a deep breath before kissing Scott, hard. They both taste like smoke.

Scott braces himself when Isaac takes the joint back again. It is burned down halfway and he can already feel the haze beginning to flow from his chest to his limbs.

Isaac puts the paper to his lips, taking a careful toke, inhaling slowly. He doesn't cough and he looks a little proud of himself. Scott watches him take another toke before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Scott's. Isaac exhales, pushing the smoke into Scott's lungs. They don't separate; Scott breathes the smoke out of his nose and they both inhale between frantic kissing. Scott feels floaty and higher than he ever managed to get before. 

They only pull apart to finish the last inch of the joint. Everything is a blur of gentle touches and breaths, body heat and the cool breeze that is fluttering around them. Eventually, they regain enough composure to crawl back in through Scott's window, rolling onto the bed. Isaac had the giggles, that much was obvious and Scott thought it was adorable.

“You alright?” he asks.

Isaac looks up, grinning, but he doesn't answer. Instead he pulls Scott towards him, wrapping his legs around him and kisses him hard. It's messy, all tongue and teeth and Scott runs his hands up under Isaac's shirt.

They move against each other, twisting their limbs together. Scott has no grasp of time and he has no idea how long it takes them to get each other's shirts off. He can feel Isaac's pulse through his skin and he just wants to touch every part of him.

Isaac's hand starts pulling at Scott's jeans and the action clears his head for a moment. Isaac's eyes are red, like he's been rubbing at them. Scott had never realised that the stereotype was true, he'd thought it was just something to portray drug users in cartoons.

“You look stoned,” Scott says.

“I am,” Isaac says and his words come out just a little slower than they should.

Scott is caught off guard when Isaac starts to slip down the bed. He clumsily presses his face into Scott's crotch, licking against the exposed skin of his abdomen before he pulls his cock out of his underwear.

“Oh...” Scott breathes when Isaac runs his tongue lower and lower.

He sucks his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue sloppily. Scott groans, entirely unprepared for the sudden stimulation.

His fingers lace into Isaac's hair but he forces himself not to tug and fuck his face like he wants to. He lets Isaac take his time, licking and sucking, bobbing his head and moaning softly around his cock. Scott gasps when Isaac flicks his tongue and he has to dig his hands into the sheets so that he doesn't hurt him.

He's good, really good. His mouth is hot and perfect and Isaac takes Scott's cock deep into his mouth, swallowing around it. Scott feels every vibration of his throat and every squeeze of his lips.

Isaac whines needily, his hips rutting mindlessly against the mattress. He looks up, eyes locking with Scott's as he pushes them both closer to the edge,

When Scott comes, Isaac refuses to pull off, taking his cock deeper into his mouth and swallowing quickly. Scott bites his lip so hard that he tastes blood in an attempt to control himself. He looks down to see a blushing Isaac wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. When Scott notices why Isaac looks so embarrassed, he's convinced it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

There's a spot or two on the front of Isaac's jeans and Scott must have missed it, too caught up in his own release to smell when Isaac came in his pants. Scott just chuckles, pulling his boyfriend up for another kiss, feeling something stir deep inside of him when he tastes himself on his tongue.

“Go clean yourself up,” Scott says when they pull apart. “I'll roll another joint, okay?”

Isaac nods, grinning as he rolls off of the bed and makes his way down the hall to the bathroom. Scott really hopes his mom decides to take on more night shifts. He's starting to see the benefit.


End file.
